Forum:SAS 4 Tropes
Here's a list of tropes found in SAS 4. Follow the same rules as the Gun Reviews page. If you don't know what tropes are, go here to find out. All tropes must be from TV Tropes followed by examples. Here's the TV Tropes' page on the whole series. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 4'' provides examples of: : Right here! : The Mantis 12 dropship. (well, sort of) : Regurgitators and Spitters. : Tempest and AA-12, 1887 Shockfield and Winchester Model 1887, Trailblazer and revolver, and Heartburn and ZCS Wipeout. Not to mention that the whole game is a Zombie Apocalypse IN SPACE. Literally. : Ronson 55, Phantom, and HVM 002, HIKS M1000, and most LMGs with Overclocked. : Hotspot. : HVM 002, Phantom, and Hotspot. And the M1000. Need I continue? : The Normal matches differ between multiplayer and single play, and as levels go up, different things come out. Also the differences between Normal mode and Nightmare mode. : Mustang. : Toughness and Leveling Up. : Zombdroid Soldier miniguns and HIKS M1000. / : The Heavy Class. : The Medic Class. (DUH) / : The Assault Class. : The Stripper, Tempest, and 1887 Shockfield are considered to be the best guns in the game by some. : Anything with Target Assist, Smart Target, Resuscitating, CQC Enhanced (literally), or Machine Assisted. : DUH. : The Z-1 Assault is an M16/Colt Commando Rifle, the Z-2 LMP is an MP5, and the Z-5 Heavy is a Stoner Light Machinegun. : Gigavolt, Trailblazer, and Jupiter. : Shredder. : Anything Fetid and up. Also includes Savage. : The Trailblazer is considered to be the best pistol by some. : The LMGs are designed for lefties as the clip is on the right side, and so, the cartridges must eject out of the left. Now if only there was a Lefty mode... : Rockets and energy bolts travel a bit too slow. In reality, rockets are near the speed of sound while lasers, the closest to energy bolts, are instantaneous. : The HVM troops in Ice station that try to kill you after you stop the invading zombies. : Anything RED, especially if non-physical, when used early-on will drain your cash like crazy. This also applies to BLACK Weapons, as they cost insanely more than normal and RED weapons. : Really anything thermal, but especially the Ronson WP Flamethrower. : Although it may not be very practical, the Ronson Cryogenic Turret can kill zombies. : Health. : Energy. : Pay grade. : All turrets. : Shooting the cars will cause them to explode. : You can survive with 1 health and still fight with maximum capability. : You can't shoot other players, even in competitive events. : High roller and crit shot. : Most of the weapons considered to be the best in the game are not energy, such as the S300, the Hornet, and the COM2. The exception would be the 1887 Shockfield. : Health Regen, Tissue Repair, and to a point Stim Shot. : Energy Regen Skill and Revitalising Augment. : Medkits heal you just by POKING them. : Gebirgskanone with Overclocked 10. : Zombdroids, Loaderbots, and Zombie Mechs are robot plus zombie. : Zombroids, Loaderbots, and Zombie Mechs. Again. : Zombroids, Loaderbots, and Zombie Mechs. . Oh, and Combot too. : Playing Nightmare by yourself. : Exaggerated by the Zombdroid Soldiers. They are dual-wielding miniguns, in a fashion resembling Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare's XMG. : The Zombie Mech, obviously. Armed with autocannons, flamethrowers, lasers, missile launchers, and a repulsor, to wit. : The Loaderbots. : Again, the Loaderbots. Also, sometimes multiple bosses will spawn in other missions, especially on Nightmare mode. : The medkits in the Meltdown mission that damage you when you touch them. Also, the gas from the same mission. : The Vaccine mission has you trying to save a sample of a vaccine from The Virus from one of these. : Combot basically becomes the Big Bad after it gets infected, leading to the creation of the Zombie Mechs, Zombdroids, and Zombie Turrets. Subverted in that it was, well, infected with a digital version of The Virus. : Basically zombie "tactics" in a nutshell. : The Trailblazer, CM Gigavolt, and CM 800 Jupiter are electrical weapons. : The Zombie Mech and Loaderbots. : Zombies can have Firey Skin, which not only makes them able to set you on fire with their attacks, but they can also resist fire-based attacks. : Wickers are completely immune to fire and are, naturally, on fire. They also throw fireballs and explode on death. : Devastators. : Zombies killed when frozen will gib. Also, the level 3 shotgun mastery give you the ability to gib zombies. Heck, explosions also gib zombies, as they should. : Bound to happen with a lot of shooting. Especially with level 3 shotgun mastery. : Compared to the previous SAS: Zombie Assault games. You actually can walk over hundreds of bodies of fallen zombies in this game, unlike the others, which faded almost instantly. : Zombies will sometimes drop loot (especially bosses), such as grenade crates, cash, high damage ammo, and Strongboxes. : : As said, zombies will sometimes drop cash. : High Damage Ammo and Grenade crates : The green Medkits on Meltdown... : Nantonium Strongboxes. : What are zombies doing with grenades? And ammo, and cash? Additionally, why can't we see when a zombie's carrying a strongbox (they're larger than most non-boss zombies)? : Shooting the pots in the VIP's house and the crates at the Ice Station will give you loot occasionally. The Achievement Redecorator specifically requires the player to break EVERY BREAKABLE OBJECT in the VIP's house. : There are various objects that can be destroyed. Some of these actually drop loot, like the aforementioned pots. : Complete with radiation hazard trefoil. They even glow red when they're about to blow! : The Necrosis splits into three Necrosis Spawn on death. One will Teleport Spam you, another spits acid, and another leaves fire everywhere. Oh, and they are heavily resistant to physical, chemical, and incendiary weapons, respectively. : The aforementioned physically-resistant Necrosis Spawn. : A lot of stuff is going to blow in this game. : The HIKS R40 and CM Sonic Drill only show up in the game files, but they were originally going to be in the game as a whole. : The HVM Soldiers and Captain sent to Boreas to help the government attempt to cover up the outbreak. : In order to keep the outbreak on Boreas secret, the HVM Soldiers and Captain attempt to kill the player. : The rooms with radioactive gas on Meltdown. : Vaccine and Meltdown. : : Same as above. : Vaccine, but Meltdown more specifically. : Meltdown. Shut off the reactors and everything's suddenly fine. : Boss battles, cutscenes, leveling up, etc. : There's a boss battle at the end of every mission. : Why the VIP keeps grenades and turrets in his flowerpots and medkits in his dining room and bathroom, we'll never know. : Where do your weapons go when you switch to another? : You can bring up to 21 turrets, 100 grenades (50 of each if you have level 3 grenade mastery), two LMGs, and a pistol with you on a mission. While you're at it, don't forget all that ammo for your weapons. HOW DO YOU CARRY ALL THAT? : The Devastator's enraged state. And if you're very literal-minded, RED versions of weapons, red Loaderbots (Savage Loaderbots), and red Zombie Turrets appear when you get far enough in the game. : The VIP mission, once you find the titular VIP. : The VIP. This guy will charge unarmed STRAIGHT into a massive horde of zombies and blames you for the damage he takes. : Critical Hits and Super Critical Hits. : Various class-specific skills. : Bosses can be heard before they are seen, and the text "WIN THE BOSS FIGHT" will appear when the boss appears. : Apex Bloaters. : Pistols aren't meant for direct combat, only as a last resort or for falling back. : If you pick up all three radioactive Medkits on Meltdown, your character will ask you to quit it and says they want another player to control them. : The Heavy's skill Die Another Day is named for the James Bond film of the same name.